La Bestia de Ojos Grises
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: "- Así como odias a la humanidad, perderás tu propia humanidad.- La hada cejona comenzó a agitar la varita en el aire.- No volverás a ser el mismo hasta qué, antes de que desaparezca la próxima luna llena, alguien soporte estar a tu lado hasta el resto de su vida.- " Dedicado a RozenSword. Creado por RutLance -CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD


**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

_**Nota aclaratoria de la autora** **RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: **Los personajes de la serie de Hetalia: __Axis Powers_ no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Este es un Spin-Off del **Extra** _"Sentaditos y calladitos, que la autora va a contarles un cuentito" _del fic de_ "Mr. Lonely"_, aunque contiene un par de experiencias personales.

Este One-Shot va dedicado a _**RozenSword**_. Espero que te guste. n.n

Los personajes aquí presentados son**_ OC_**'s creados tanto por mi hermana como por mí. n.n Aunque debo mencionar qué aparecen en_ "Antes de que te cases"_, _"Le dije al corazón"_ y en el crossover con** Shingeki no Kyojin**,_ "El escuadrón de anormales."_ Nomás les aviso. o.ó

Hace muchos días, mi cyber-mejor amigo me preguntó _"¿Quieres qué te deje un review?"_, y le dije _"No"_ porqué me sentí la más grande escoria del mundo al leer eso. Ciertamente, tengo un grave problema.

Disfruten el one-shot. ;D

* * *

**La Bestia de Ojos Grises.**

_Había, ya hace mucho tiempo, cuando los días se contaban con soles y lunas, había un joven de piel blanca como la leche, cabellos negros ondulados y de ojos grises, al cuál mucha gente quería obtener de sus favores al ser extremadamente apuesto. El único problema con este muchacho, era que odiaba al resto de la humanidad._

_Un día, andando por un camino, pisó sin querer a una hada cejona, qué se había detenido para comer._

- Bloody hell!- _Gritó la hada una vez que alzara de nueva cuenta el vuelo_.- ¿Porqué no te fijas por donde caminas, humano insensible?-

- Tú tienes la culpa por atravesarte en mi camino.- _Le respondió a la hada sin siquiera disculparse por haberla pisado_.- Aparte, tienes unas cejas horribles, tal vez por eso no viste que_** YO**_ iba a pasar por aquí.-

_La hada cejona no solamente se sintió ofendida, sino qué se dio cuenta de la falta de tacto, y del rencor que emanaba de ese joven. Por lo qué usando sus poderes, decidió castigarlo, sacando su varita mágica._

- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?-_ Preguntó el muchacho de ojos grises al verla brillar._

- Así como odias a la humanidad, perderás tu propia humanidad.-_ Comenzó a agitar la varita en el aire_.- No volverás a ser el mismo hasta qué, antes de que desaparezca la próxima luna llena, alguien soporte estar a tu lado hasta el resto de su vida.-

_Y con un resplandor, la hada cejona desapareció, dejando solo al joven de piel blanca._

- Tonterías.- _Dijo el muchacho de ojos grises y siguió avanzando su camino._

**.~o0o~.**

_Sin embargo, con el tiempo, comenzó a notar qué estaba cambiando. Comenzó a crecerle el pelo y las uñas, al grado de qué le molestaba el calzado y la ropa le daba comenzón y mucho calor. Notó también que su voz empezaba a ponerse gruesa y ronca; y por alguna extraña razón, disfrutaba comer la carne a término medio e incluso, en término inglés._

_Un día, cuando iba regreso a su casa, cayó al suelo al no poder caminar correctamente. Se quitó de inmediato los zapatos al sentir que los dedos le causaban un dolor inimaginable y se sorprendió al hacerlo, ya que sus pies habían cambiado de forma._

_Como pudo se acercó hasta el cerco de su casa, y al ver a uno de sus criados buscándole entre el jardín esa noche, le gritó._

- ¡Saldré inmediatamente de viaje, por lo que compraré lo que necesite durante el recorrido!- _Se trató de ocultar entre las sombras para que no le vieran_.- ¡No vayan a buscarme ni pregunten por mí! ¡Tampoco sé cuando volveré, por lo que les ordeno qué aguarden hasta mi regreso!-

_Se alejó entre las penumbras de la noche, se desvistió deshaciéndose de sus ropas, al cabo qué ya no las necesitaría. Había dejado de ser humano._

**.~o0o~.**

**-_ ¡AUXILIO! ¡UN LOBO!_-**

_Y el campesino salió con su escopeta en mano, dispuesto a matar a la bestia qué se comía sus gallinas. Pero no contaba qué era lo suficientemente listo, al menos para engañarlo haciéndolo creer que había alguien frente a su casa pidiendo ayuda, en lo qué se dirigía al gallinero para robarse una de las aves y comérsela tras asegurarse de no ser seguido con su presa._

_A pesar de haberse convertido en una bestia, caminar en cuatro patas y comer animales como conejos y gallinas, conservaba su voz así como su inteligencia. Y si algo le había enseñado la vida, era qué nunca debía robar en el mismo lugar, por lo qué vigilaba las casas de los alrededores por las noches para así conseguir el sustento diario sin problemas._

_Más no contaba qué los campesinos se reunieran un día para tratar de ponerle fin a la rutina qué ponía en peligro su bienestar. Por lo qué esa noche, dispuesto a darse un festín con la gallina más gorda, no contaba con lo qué le iba a suceder. Algo qué le cambiaría definitivamente la vida._

_Se acercó sigiloso tras haber alertado al campesino de la presencia de un lobo, abrió con cuidado la cerca del corral en donde se encontraba el gallinero y avanzó con prisa, con tal de obtener su preciada presa, qué no tuvo tiempo para esquivar la trampa para osos que había puesto el dueño de la casa._

_- **¡ARGH!**- Gritó con desesperación al sentir como los dientes de la trampa se le encajaban en la piel y se la desgarraban._

_Oyó los pasos qué se acercaban mientras se revolvía ansioso con tal de liberarse. Se congeló completamente al oír el arma siendo martillada, por lo qué guiado por su instinto de supervivencia, mordió la cadena para tratar de arrancarla de la estaca qué la mantenía en el suelo, gruñendo en el proceso._

_No le importó que la pata trasera se desangrara al correr una vez que la estaca se desprendiera del suelo, corrió y corrió sin siquiera mirar atrás. Atravesó los campos y entró a un espeso bosque, en donde quiso pasar por encima de un tronco caído, sin notar la frondosas ramas secas qué tenía consigo. La cadena se trabó en ellas, deteniéndole su loca carrera, por lo qué usó sus patas delanteras para intentar zafarse sin lograrlo. Y gracias a qué había ahí mismo un grupo de arbustos, se ocultó lo suficiente para que la gente pasara de largo, sin detectar su presencia, por lo qué recostó en el suelo mientras trataba de calmar su corazón y su agitada respiración._

_Al saberse a salvo tras unos minutos, volvió a intentar zafarse de las ramas, más éstas lo tenían bien sujeto, por lo qué trató por otro medio._

_- _¡Roar!_- Se asustó al registrar lo qué había salido de boca, así que la abrió de nuevo.-_ ¡Roar!_-_

_Empezó a temblar, sintiendo qué todo a su alrededor giraba sin parar. De nueva cuenta volvió a abrir el hocico, sólo para repetirse lo mismo._

_- _¡Roar, roar!_- Volvió a tirar de la cadena, desesperado por liberarse y tratar de encontrar una solución.- _¡Grr, grr! **_¡AUUUUUUH!_**-

_Se recostó en el suelo al ver qué era inútil. Acababa de perder su voz._

**.~o0o~.**

_Dos días después, un joven de cabello castaño, pecas y ojos color ámbar, caminaba por el bosque con una bolsa qué contenía algunas verduras, carne seca y un gran trozo de jamón ahumado, al ser su acostumbrado atajo para llegar más rápido a su casa, en donde lo aguardaban sus hermanitas gemelas._

- Se van a poner muy contentas.-_ Sonrió al imaginarse la escena en lo qué abrazaba más la bolsa._- Llevan muchos días sin probar jamón.-

_Avanzaba, sin darse cuenta de qué sus pasos lo llevaban justamente a donde se encontrara un tronco caído con frondosas ramas._

- ¿Eh?-

_Fue cuando lo vio, tirado en el suelo, y con una de sus patas traseras atrapada. Quiso acercarse para ver más de cerca, cuando pisó sin querer un par de ramas y hojarascas, poniendo de sobreaviso al otro._

- Grr.- _Se alzó rápidamente y mostró sus filosos colmillos_.-**_ ¡GRR! ¡GROAR, GROAR, GROAR!_**-

_Se quiso abalanzar sobre el muchacho, más la cadena se lo impidió, por lo qué gruñía y rugía con furia, tratando de acercarse lo más qué podía para soltarle una gran mordida._

-**_ ¡AAAAAAAH!_**-_ Gritó el joven y dando media vuelta, corrió, sin darse cuenta que el trozo de jamón se le había caído de la bolsa._

_Al saberse nuevamente solo, volvió a recostarse, batallando al dolerle la pata con el ajetreo. No había podido deshacerse aún de la trampa de osos, y sabía qué si seguía así, la herida podría infectarse y complicarse aún más._

_- "Como quisiera."- Pensó para sus adentros.- "Qué estuviera aquí."-_

_Agachó la cabeza, con suma tristeza, cuando el olor del jamón llegó a su nariz. Su estómago comenzó a rugirle y con la mirada, buscó el tan deseado trozo de comida. Al encontrarlo, quiso echársele encima, más estaba fuera de su rango de alcance. Trató de estirarse lo más qué pudo, y logró rozarlo, lo suficiente para atraerlo poco a poco a donde estaba él. Le dio una gran mordida, cuando de pronto se detuvo._

_- "No."- Se reprochó a sí mismo.- "Debes guardar un poco para comer los siguientes días. Esto es algo qué no volverá a ocurrir."-_

_Le dio un par de mordiscos más, antes de cubrirlo entre sus patas para evitar qué algo más se lo llevara. Se recostó de nueva cuenta y volvió a cerrar sus ojos para dormir otra vez._

**.~o0o~.**

_Sin aliento, llegó hasta su casa y cerró la puerta de golpe, asustando a sus hermanitas._

- ¿Ricardo?- _La mayor de las gemelas se acercó a él preocupada._- ¿Estás bien?-

- ¿Eh? Claro qué sí, Claudia Isabel.-_ Le sonrió a su hermana y le acarició la cabeza_.- Mira, traje algo del otro pueblo.-

_Se dirigió a la pequeña cocina y comenzó a sacar todo lo qué había traído._

- ¿Qué?-_ Volvió a buscar en el interior de la bolsa y las cosas qué traía consigo._- ¡No puede ser! ¡No está!-

- ¿Hermano?- _Ambas chiquillas se acercaron a él al notarlo agitado._- ¿Qué pasa?-

- ¡Ah! No, no pasa nada.-_ Les sonrió a las dos para calmarlas_.- Estaba imaginando cosas, nada más. Ayúdenme para guardar todo lo qué compré, ¿de acuerdo?-

- Sí.- _Contestaron y empezaron a acomodar lo qué había traído su hermano mayor._

_- "Se me debió haber caído cuando me gruñó ese animal."- Muy serio, se llevó una mano a la barbilla.- "Creo que tenía una pata atorada en una trampa, tal vez en una para osos."-_

_No pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por la bestia._

**.~o0o~.**

_Al día siguiente, Ritchie y sus hermanas salieron a entregar un encargo hasta el pueblo. Vivían en las afueras de éste, ya que su familia tenía un gran huerto, donde cosechaban duraznos y manzanas verdes._

_- _¡Buenos días, da!_- Los saludó alegre un hombre alto de cabello rubio platinado y ojos violetas, qué salía justamente de la pequeña tienda a la qué se dirigían.- _¿Cómo han estado?_- _

_-_ Bien, señor Braginski._- Le respondió Ritchie.-_ Sólo vinimos a entregarle este encargo a Chema_.-_

_-_ Da_.- Se sonrojó apenas oyó el nombre.- _Llegan en buen momento, no está ocupado_.-_

_- _Ah, muchas gracias_.- Sacó un durazno del canasto que llevaba cargando y se lo dio.- _Tenga, recién los cortamos esta mañana._-_

_El rubio guardó la delicada fruta dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su ropa y le alborotó el cabello a las gemelas._

_- _Gracias._- Hizo una leve reverencia y se despidió.- _Cuídense mucho, da_.-_

_Los tres hermanos entraron entonces a la pequeña tienda, anunciándose al hacerlo._

- ¡Buenos días, Chema!-_ Saludó en voz alta el mayor._

- ¡Buenos días!- _Saludaron a la vez las menores._

- ¡Hey, buenos días!- _Un hombre moreno, de cabellos color chocolate y ojos cafés oscuros los recibió con una gran sonrisa._- ¿Cómo han estado los tres?-

- Bien, gracias.- _Puso la canasta sobre el mostrador._- ¡Mira! Te trajimos las manzanas y los duraznos que recolectamos esta mañana.-

- ¡Ah, muchas gracias!-_ Se acercó al mostrador._- No se hubieran molestado. Yo podía pasar por ellas al rato.-

_Cuando los padres de Ritchie murieron, José María Itzae se hizo cargo de los tres. Pero apenas Ritchie cumplió la mayoría de edad, regresó a la casa de sus padres con sus hermanas menores y se encargó de la huerta en la qué había trabajado toda su familia. Chema al principio se opuso, más al ver qué se estaba haciendo responsable y trabajador, decidió qué hiciera lo que mejor le pareciera._

- No te preocupes, Chema. Tú trabajas solo en esta tienda, y a nosotros nos sirve para pasear por el pueblo.- _Volteó a ver a sus hermanas._- ¿No es así, chicas?-

- ¡Sí!- _Contestaron al unísono._

_Mientras ayudaban a acomodar las cosas, Ritchie se aproximó a José María para hablar con él a solas._

- ¿Chema?-

- ¿Qué pasa?- _Se volvió a verlo el hombre moreno._

- Yo, me preguntaba.-_ Titubeó por un momento_.- Me preguntaba si no había una alerta sobre lobos en los alrededores. Digo, el señor Braginski es cazador y él podría saber algo al respecto.-

- No, la verdad no.-_ Se llevó una mano a la barbilla y luego recordó_.- ¡Ah! Juanito me contó qué, hace unos 10 días más o menos, había un lobo comiéndose las gallinas del pueblo vecino. Pero parece qué ya no ha estado molestando últimamente. ¿Porqué la pregunta?-

_Quiso contarle de su encuentro en el bosque con el lobo, más decidió no hacerlo._

- Era sólo por precaución.-_ Le sonrió._- No quisiera que algo malo le pasara a Claudia Isabel y a Rosa Isabel.-

- Ah, no, está bien.-

_Esa misma noche, Ritchie no podía conciliar el sueño. Apenas cerraba los ojos y la imagen del lobo del bosque aparecía como por arte de magia._

- A lo mejor se siente mal ahí solito.- _Se sentó y se frotó el rostro._- Tal vez debería ir a verlo mañana, por la tarde.-

_Y se volvió a recostar en la cama._

**.~o0o~.**

_Y tal como se lo propusiera, tras dejar encargadas a sus hermanitas con Chema, Ritchie metió dentro de un bolso de viajero algunas vendas, alcohol, tiras de carne seca y agua. Y decidido, se introdujo al bosque._

- Creo que estaba por aquí.- _Caminaba, viendo a todas partes._

_Se detuvo al verlo recostado, justo en donde lo encontrara la otra vez. Con cuidado, se aproximó hasta donde estaba para ver lo más cerca posible el estado de la herida._

_- "Está muy mal."- Y notó qué respiraba con dificultad.- "Debo quitársela de inmediato."-_

_Se quitó su bolso dejándolo a un lado, y armándose de valor, tomó con cuidado la trampa y comenzó a abrirla despacio._

_- ¡Woof!- El lobo empezó a sentir el cambio de peso sobre su pata y qué el dolor aumentaba conforme los dientes de la trampa se desprendían, jalando consigo la piel adherida.- **¡ROAR, ROAR!**-_

_- "¡Ay, no!"- El muchacho tragó saliva.- "Se despertó. ¿Qué hago?"-_

_Se volvió a verlo para intentar tranquilizar al animal, pero al mirar los ojos de la bestia, se quedó completamente asombrado al descubrir qué eran de color grises, y no amarillos o azules como los demás lobos._

_-** ¡GRR!**- Le clavó los colmillos de una sola mordida en el brazo izquierdo, para así obligarlo a qué se largara de inmediato._

_- **¡AAAAAAAH!**- Gritó al sentir el inminente dolor, qué crecía conforme avanzaban los segundos._

_Cerró los ojos, agitando el brazo para zafarse de la boca del lobo, más éste era más fuerte y avanzó un par de pasos para ahondar más en la heridas recién hechas._

_-** ¡AAAAAAAH! ¡NO!**- Las lágrimas corrieron de los ojos color ámbar.-** ¡ME DUELE! ¡BASTA!**-_

_Sus manos soltaron la trampa, la cuál volvió a cerrarse con fuerza, atrapando nuevamente la pata del animal, lastimándolo aún más de lo que ya estaba. Soltó un par de gemidos y se sacudió violentamente, pero ni así soltó a su prisionero._

_- "¡La trampa!"- La angustia se apoderó de él al ver lo qué había provocado.- "¡Se cerró de nuevo!"-_

_Grandes gotas de sudor caían de su frente cuando volvió a sujetar el artefacto qué mantenía cautivo al animal. Tembloroso, y sin liberarse a su vez del hocico de la bestia, Ritchie intentó nuevamente abrir la trampa._

_- ¡Vamos!- Sentía que de un momento a otro la trampa volvería a resbalársele de las manos.- ¡Tú puedes!-_

_El lobo volvió a gemir y a revolcarse repetidas veces, más estaba decidido a no perder ante el humano, por lo qué gruñía con más fuerza._

_- **¡GRR!**- Se le retorcía la boca y la baba le escurría mezclada con la sangre caliente.-** ¡GRR, GRR!**-_

_- **¡NO!**- Gritó con desesperación el chico.- **¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUÉ SIGAS CON ESA COSA PUESTA!**-_

_El lobo continuaba retorciéndose, sin soltar a Ritchie y encajando aún más sus colmillos en el brazo, pero parecía qué éste no quería ceder tampoco ante él._

_- **¡GRR! ¡GRR!**-_

_El dolor era desesperante, al grado de qué sentía que la visión se le nublaba por momentos. Nada le costaba soltar la trampa e irse de ahí para reunirse con los suyos, y curar las heridas provocadas por las mordidas, qué se veían eran algo profundas. Estaba a punto de soltar el artefacto, cuando se volvió a ver al lobo, luchando tal vez contra él, tal vez contra la trampa, o tal vez por otra cosa._

- N-No.- _Volvió a fijar toda su atención a la trampa. Y con renovadas fuerzas, volvió a tratar de abrirla._- N-No voy a dejarte con esa cosa aquí, porqué a ti te duele más que a mí.-

_Y antes de qué cualquiera de los dos pudiera reaccionar, la trampa se abrió por completo, dejando en libertad a la bestia. Quién no tardó en tratar de huir lo más lejos posible del contacto humano._

**_~"Ven."~_**

_Oyó a lo lejos la alegre voz que lo llamaba, y cojeando, avanzó hasta donde proviniera el sonido qué se le hacía tan conocido._

**_~"Ven."~_**

_-** ¡AUUUUUUH!**- Aulló, y con desesperación al sentir qué todo le daba vueltas, volvió a acelerar el paso.- "Ma..."-_

_Y cayó desfallecido en el suelo._

**.~o0o~.**

_Cuando volvió a recuperar la conciencia, se encontraba solo. Se sacudió la cabeza e intentó ponerse de pie, perdiendo el balance al sentir una punzada de dolor en una de sus patas traseras._

_- "¿Un vendaje?"- Se preguntó sorprendido al voltearse a ver.- "¿Cómo?"-_

_Su pata trasera se hallaba cubierta con una venda limpia, tras cerciorarse de hallarse completamente solo, se inspeccionó como pudo y olió su herida ya atendida, encontrando la esencia del alcohol impregnada en ella._

_- "¿Habrá sido ese muchacho?"- Confundido, se sentó en el suelo.- "¿Pero, porqué?"-_

_Otro aroma se paseó ante su nariz, volvió la vista y sobre un trozo de tela, se hallaban algunos pedazos de carne seca, también un tazón con agua fresca se encontraba ahí._

_- "¡Agua!"- Y casi se abalanzó sobre el vital líquido, el cuál llevaba varios días sin tomar._

_Comió y bebió hasta satisfacerse por completo. Tras un rato, se recostó nuevamente en el suelo, después de ocultarse bien detrás de los arbustos. Acomodó su cabeza encima de sus patas delanteras, y poco a poco, concilió el sueño._

_- "Mamá."-_

**.~o0o~.**

_Cuando Ritchie regresó a su casa, todos quedaron impactados al verlo pálido y con la ropa manchada tanto de sangre como de tierra._

- Menos mal qué las gemelas ya estaban durmiendo.- _Le regañaba Bibiana, su mejor amiga de la infancia, mientras le ponía una venda._- Las pobres se hubieran llevado un gran susto al verte así.-

- Sí, lo siento.- _Se disculpaba una y otra vez.- **¡AH!-** Chilló al sentir qué lo jalaban violentamente.-_ ¡No tan fuerte, me duele!-

- Eso debiste pensar antes de hacer lo qué sea qué hayas hecho.-_ Victorio, su otro mejor amigo de la infancia, también lo estaba regañando_.- Tus hermanas aún son muy pequeñas como para valerse por sí mismas, ¿qué sería de ellas si a ti te pasara algo malo, Ritchie?-

- Ah... yo...-

- Al menos podrías decirnos que fue lo qué te provocó esas heridas.- _Bibi comenzaba a guardar los materiales de curación._- No creo que la caída de un árbol haya causado eso.-

_Clavó la mirada al suelo, ciertamente no podía decirles la verdad, ya qué los preocuparía y llamarían a los aldeanos para ir tras el lobo. Por otro lado, tenía qué decirles algo qué fuera suficiente para convencerlos de qué se trataba de algo sin importancia._

- Fue un mapache.- _Les soltó de golpe._

- ¿Un mapache?-_ Dijeron los dos al unísono._

- Sí.- _Se cruzó de brazos con cuidado y asintió varias veces con la cabeza._- Me detuve a descansar a la mitad del camino, cuando un mapache apareció y trató de llevarse mi bolso. Quise evitarlo y me mordió.-

_Se le quedaron viendo fijamente por un momento, después soltaron un suspiro._

- Pues debió ser un mapache muy grande para dejar esas marcas.-

- Sí, era muy grande.-

- Lo qué sea.-_ Bibi se estiró un poco._- Ya debo regresar a mi casa. Ya es muy noche y mis papás se van a preocupar por estar fuera de casa.-

- Sí, gracias por cuidar de Claudia Isabel y Rosa Isabel.- _Le sonrió._

- Cuando quieras, compañero.-

- Ya que lo mencionas, ¿mañana podrías cuidar de mis hermanas en la tarde?- _Desvió la mirada un poco apenado._- Es qué debo ir al pueblo vecino para ir a comprar algunas cosas, y no quisiera dejarlas solas por mucho tiempo.-

- Mmm, está bien.-_ Aceptó._- Pero sólo si me traes algo lindo.-

- ¡Por supuesto!-

- Bien, nos vemos mañana.- _Se despidió la chica de cabello negro._- ¡Buenas noches, Ritchie! ¡Buenas noches, Vick!-

- ¡Buenas noches!- _Se despidieron y la vieron partir._

_No muy bien se fuera, Vick se sentó en una silla, frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos._

- Ahora estamos solos, Ritchie.-_ Ladeó levemente la cabeza._- ¿Ahora puedes contarme exactamente qué pasó? Y no salgas con qué fue un mapache.-

- Pero, Vick, sí fue un mapache.-_ Trató de convencerlo de qué estaba diciendo la verdad._- Eso fue lo qué me mordió.-

_Supiró, sabía lo terco qué podría llegar a ser Ritchie con tal de probar su punto. Se puso de pie, y tomó de las manos al muchacho pecoso._

- Escúchame bien, Raúl Ricardo.-_ Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, haciéndolo sonrojarse._- Tú eres muy noble e ingenuo. Algo estás ocultando pero, por tu bien y el de tus hermanas, ya no sigas haciéndolo.- _Lo soltó y desvió la mirada, sonrojado._- Hay muchos qué te quieren con bien, yo entre ellos.-

_Se llevó una mano a la frente, y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta._

- Mañana tengo qué levantarme temprano para ayudar en la parcela.- _Abrió la puerta y no volvió la mirada._- Qué descanses.-

_Y salió, dejando a Ritchie solo, y con el peso de sus pensamientos._

**.~o0o~.**

_Ya pasaba del mediodía cuando Ritchie regresaba del pueblo vecino. No tenía en realidad motivo para ir allí, ya que deseaba ir a ver si el lobo continuaba en el bosque o no, más no desaprovechó la ida._

- Claudia Isabel y Rosa Isabel se llevarán una sorpresa.- _Sonrió mientras cargaba con el par de muñequitas qué había comprado, al igual qué una cajita de música y una flauta de madera tallada a mano._- Vick estaba muy enojado conmigo.- _Suspiró apesumbrado._- Pero si les decía la verdad, se iban a enojar aún más conmigo.-

Siguió caminando, sin darse cuenta de qué sus pasos lo llevaban justo a donde estaba el árbol caído.

-_** ¡ROAR, ROAR, ROAR!**_- Gruñó el lobo apenas se dio cuenta de su presencia.- _**¡ROAR, ROAR, ROAR!**_-

_El muchacho abrazó con fuerza la bolsa en la qué llevaba las cosas, retrocediendo al ver qué el animal se acercaba a él con no muy buenas intenciones._

- Ho-Hola.-_ Dijo apenas en un hilo de voz._

_Más la bestia lo hizo pegar un gran salto hacia atrás, y tal fue el susto, que una de las muñecas que llevaba consigo, se le cayó, quedando justamente en medio de los dos._

_- "¡Oh, no!"- Palideció al ver el juguete en el suelo.- "¡La muñeca!"-_

_La angustia se empezaba a apoderar de él, ya qué sabía muy bien qué el lobo no le permitiría acercarse lo suficiente como para recoger la muñeca. Intentó avanzar un paso y se ganó otro gruñido de la bestia, quién le dejaba en claro qué no le permitiría moverse de su sitio._

_- _Groar._- Avanzó un par de pasos.- **¡GROAR, GROAR, GROAR!**-_

_Realmente no sabía qué hacer, quería recuperar el juguete, y a la vez, no quería molestar al lobo. Pero se paralizó por completo al ver qué el animal había notado la muñeca, ya qué empezó a olfatearla._

_-_ N-No._- Tembló al imaginar qué la desgarraría con sus colmillos._- Por favor, no la rompas.-

_Alzó una oreja al oírlo suplicar, confundido de su proceder. Así que la tomó con la boca._

-**_ ¡NO!_**- Gritó Ritchie completamente asustado y se le acercó, olvidándose del peligro qué corría al hacerlo.- ¡Por favor, no la rompas! ¡Es para mis hermanitas!-

_Iván le había contado, de sus tantas experiencias en la caza, qué pasara lo qué pasara, nunca se pusiera a razonar con las bestias, ya qué éstas carecían de razonamiento al guiarse propiamente de sus instintos. Pero en esos momentos, Ritchie contaba con la ligera esperanza de qué al menos, se diera cuenta de qué no quería hacerle daño, y qué nada más deseaba recuperar el juguete qué con cariño le había comprado a sus hermanitas._

- No sé si me entiendas.-_ Le dijo agachando la mirada.- _Pero, sólo déjame llevarme la muñeca y te dejaré en paz. De verdad.-

_La bestia bufó. No estaba seguro si las intenciones de Ritchie eran buenas o no, pero no le gustaba la sensación qué le transmitía. Así qué avanzó lentamente, justo a una pequeña roca qué estaba frente al muchacho, y con una de sus patas, la limpió para depositarla ahí, ante el asombro del otro._

- ¿Eh?- _Confundido por completo, tomó el juguete con sus manos, y la revisó._- No está rota.-

_Alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que el lobo ya se había comenzado a alejar. Quería darle las gracias de algún modo, pero no debía arriesgar su buena suerte. Entonces buscó entre las cosas qué llevaba en su bolso y encontró un par de tiras de carne seca, las dejó sobre la roca y empezó el camino de regreso a casa._

- Muchas gracias.-_ Se sonrió dulcemente._- Cuídate.-

**.~o0o~.**

_Desde esa tarde, diariamente iba a visitarlo para llevarle comida, agua y tratar de revisarle la pata. Le contaba acerca de sus hermanas, amigos y conocidos; de cómo habían perdido a sus padres y de la decisión qué tomó de ser él quién sacara adelante a sus hermanas como a sí mismo. El lobo, qué al principio no toleraba su presencia, poco a poco se sentaba más próximo a él, oyendo su parloteo incansable sobre trivialidades y absurdos._

- ¡Hola!-_ Le saludaba cada vez qué llegaba a donde estaba el animal esperándole impaciente._- Ya llegué.-

_A pesar de qué a Ritchie le gustaba platicar hasta los codos, había una qué otra excepción, como la de ese día; llevaba un libro qué le había prestado Bibi, y lo leía mientras comía algunas manzanas verdes de la huerta. El lobo, qué lo veía fijamente, comenzó a moverse inquieto tratando de llamar la atención del muchacho pecoso._

**_~"Aquí tienes, cariño."~_**

- ¿Eh?- _Dejó la lectura para ver qué le pasaba._- ¿Qué tienes?-

_Tardó un momento para darse cuenta de qué miraba con firmeza la manzana que traía en su mano y degustaba a mordidas._

- ¿Quieres esto?- _Le preguntó al tiempo qué extendía la manzana._

_Movió frenéticamente sus patas delanteras, a la vez qué daba una pequeña vuelta, completamente ansioso. Ritchie entonces, y un poco dudoso de qué a un lobo le gustase una fruta, cortó pequeños pedazos y los colocó sobre la palma de su mano._

- Anda, come.- _Le sonrió._

_Ni tardo ni perezoso, empezó a masticar los trozos de fruta. Una vez qué terminara, se relamió el hocico, satisfecho de probarla._

_- _¡Buen chico!-_ Ritchie comenzó a rascarle detrás de las orejas, como premio por terminarse la manzana._- ¡Buen perrito!-

_Más esto sólo lo irritó, por lo qué lo sujetó con fuerza por la parte posterior de la ropa y estrelló repetida veces su cabeza contra una pequeña roca._

-**_ ¡AAAAAAAH! ¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡AAAAAAAH! ¡AAAAAAAH!_**- _Chilló por cada golpe recibido._

_Una vez qué lo soltara, Ritchie se frotó la cabeza._

- ¡Oye! ¿Porqué hiciste eso?-_ Le preguntó con un par de lágrimas asomando a sus ojos._- ¡Sólo te estaba felicitando!-

_Y para toda respuesta, el lobo desvió engreído la mirada._

- ¡Hey!-_ Le gritó de nueva cuenta por su actitud._- Sería más fácil si tuvieras un nombre por el cuál llamarte.-

_El lobo alzó las orejas al oírlo. Sí tenía un nombre, pero lo qué no tenía era el modo de hacérselo saber. Miró a su alrededor y su mirada se detuvo sobre el libro qué había traído el muchacho._

- ¿Qué pasa?-_ Le cuestionó al ver qué empezaba a olfatear el libro y moverlo con una de sus patas delanteras._- ¿Qué tiene el libro?-

_El animal sólo se le quedó viendo, agachando momentáneamente las orejas, agarró el libro con la boca y se lo dejó caer a sus pies._

- ¿Qué ocurre?-_ Tomó el libro y comenzó a hojearlo_.- ¿Quieres qué te lo lea?-

- Grr, roar.-_ Le rugió molesto de qué no le entendiera ni un ápice._

- ¿Entonces?-_ Se rascó la cabeza confundido_.- Mira, no sé qué quieras, pero sólo es un libro, lo único qué tiene son hojas de papel con imágenes y letras...-

_Y fue cuando entendió a qué se estaba refiriendo._

- ... Impresas.- _Sorprendido, miró el libro y al animal._- Letras impresas. ¿Sabes leer?-

- Roar.-

- Supongo qué eso es un sí.- _Abrió el libro en la primera página, sonriente._- ¿Quieres leerlo?-

_Le soltó una leve mordida en el brazo, haciendo qué dejara caer el libro. Luego, con la nariz comenzó a mover las páginas, deteniéndose en una y comenzando a ladrar y aullar._

- ¿Qué?- _Miró qué señalaba tanto con la nariz como con una pata._- ¿Quieres mostrarme algo?-

- Roar, roar.- _Movió la cabeza hacia arriba y abajo, y volvió a señalar en la página._

- A ver.-_ Observó qué le apuntaba a la primera letra del capítulo, la cuál venía en grande._- _**"W."**_-

- ¡Roar, roar!- _Comenzó a saltar y a ladrar al oírlo._

- Bien, entonces**_ "W"_ **significa algo para ti.- _Se llevó una mano a la barbilla._- ¿Pero qué?-

_Trató de razonarlo y hallarle lógica, ya qué de hablar sobre llamarlo por un nombre propio, había pasado a las letras, o más bien a la** W**._

- Un nombre.-_ Se detuvo en seco._- ¿Tu nombre inicia con **_"W"_**?-

- ¡Roar, roar!- _Saltó, ladró y asintió con la cabeza._

- ¿Porqué no lo dijiste antes?-

_Y eso sólo logró que lo volviera a estrellar contra una roca._

-**_ ¡AAAAAAAH!_**- _Chilló nuevamente._- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!-

_Usando una vara, el suelo, algo de agua y repetir varias el abecedario para detenerse en la letra correcta cuando ladraba el lobo, Ritchie finalmente logró adivinar el nombre._

- ¿Te llamas Wellington?-_ Preguntó sumamente sorprendido por el nombre tan refinado qué tenía el animal._

- ¡Woof, woof!- _Saltó nuevamente, confirmándolo de ese modo._

- Es un buen nombre.-_ Le sonrió, contento de saberlo._

_Comenzó a rascarle detrás de las orejas, haciendo qué Wellington empezara a relajarse. Su pelaje era negro con blanco y algo de gris del lomo, además de ser muy suave, sin olvidar los raros ojos grises qué tenía. Sin saber cómo, o más bien, movido por un impulso, Ritchie le dio un beso a un lado del hocico._

_-_ Grr._- Volvió a gruñir, totalmente molesto por eso._

- No es lo qué parece, lo, lo juro._- No sabía cómo justificarse.-_ Fue un accidente._-_

_Y una vez más, lo tenía sujeto de las ropas, estrellándolo contra la roca._

_- **¡AAAAAAAH! ¡AAAAAAAH! ¡AAAAAAAH! ¡AAAAAAAH!**-_

**.~o0o~.**

_Sin embargo, una semana antes de qué fuera luna llena, Wellington comenzó a actuar extraño._

- ¿Wellington?-_ Volvió a la realidad al oír pronunciarlo su nombre._- ¿Estás bien?-

- Woof.- _Se apartó un poco, y se recostó en el suelo._

_- "Tal vez esté cansado."- Se decía Ritchie un poco preocupado.- "Debe costarle mucho esfuerzo el no poder caminar bien."-_

_Y no queriéndole perjudicar, se retiró más temprano de lo acostumbrado para qué descansara un poco más._

_No obstante, esa noche abrió los ojos, los cuáles habían cambiado a un color amarillo. Se alzó del suelo, y el hambre, así como una terrible sed de sangre, lo hizo buscar cómo saciar su impetuosa necesidad instintiva._

_-** ¡AUUUUUUH!**-_

_Durante los siguientes cuatro días, los rumores de qué había un animal suelto comiendo gallinas y conejos no se hicieron esperar._

_- "A partir de este momento nadie saldrá en las noches solo."- Chema leía el comunicado qué se les hizo llegar.- "Se cerrarán puertas y ventanas para la seguridad de los pobladores. Una patrulla de voluntarios hará ronda cada dos horas por el pueblo y sus alrededores. Si alguno avista a la bestia, no dude en avisar a los demás."- Dobló la hoja y volteó a ver a Iván.- _¿Seguro qué vas a estar bien? No quiero que nada malo te pase.-

- Da.- _Alzó su mano y acarició la mejilla del moreno._- No podemos dejar qué esa bestia comience a atacar a los habitantes del pueblo. Como el jefe en turno, es mi deber protegerte a ti y a los demás.- _Le rodeó con ambos brazos, estrechándolo contra sí_.- Todo volverá a la normalidad, da. Te lo prometo, José María.-

- Sí.-_ Asintió apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho_.- Pero ten mucho cuidado, Juanito.-

_Le tomó de la barbilla para qué levantara la mirada. La distancia entre los dos se iba reduciendo poco a poco._

_- **¡CHEMA!**- Ritchie entró en esos momentos azotando la puerta._- ¿Es cierto lo qué dicen?-

- ¡Ah!-_ Se separaron al instante._- ¡Ritchie!-

- Da, tengo qué irme.- _Iván se colgó la escopeta al hombro_.- Enciérrensen bien cuando se oculte el sol, ¿de acuerdo?-

- Sí, ve con cuidado.- _Lo despidió José María Itzae._

_Una vez que el hombre rubio saliera de la tienda, Ritchie se cercioró de qué nadie más estuviera ahí para oírlos._

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Ritchie?- _Le preguntó Chema al verlo tan nervioso._- ¿Pasa algo malo?-

- Chema, ¿es cierto qué le están dando cacería a un lobo?-_ Preguntó con voz quebradiza el más joven._

- Sí, así es.- _El moreno se rascó la cabeza._- Ya varios de los vecinos se han quejado de qué oyen por las noches aullidos y ladridos, y que al amanecer les faltan gallinas, conejos o algún otro animalito de su granja.-

_Palideció al oír tales palabras, tenía conocimiento de que los lobos eran carnívoros, pero Wellington no era así, él no sería capaz de ir y comerse los animales de alguien más. Él no podría hacerlo._

- ¡Se equivocan, todos ustedes se equivocan!- _Gritó de repente con el llanto en los ojos._

- ¿Ritchie?- _José María lo sujetó de los brazos, sin saber a qué se estaba refiriendo._- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

- ¡Wellington no es así!-_ Se soltó violentamente de su agarre._- ¡Él no sería capaz de algo así!-

_Salió corriendo de la tienda, sin prestar atención a los gritos de Chema, ya qué tenía qué encontrar al lobo y ponerlo a salvo de la cuadrilla qué estaba tras él._

_- "¿Donde está?"- Se adentró al bosque, buscando al animal.- "¿Donde está?"-_

_Se detuvo en seco al encontrarlo, del hocico le colgaba ya sin vida una cría de conejo desgarrada y ensangrentada. Se acercó a él, sintiendo qué eran los pasos más largos qué había dado en su vida, mientras se le revolvía el estómago__._

_- _Grr._- Gruñó, sin soltar a su presa, al verlo.- _Grr._-_

_- _Dime qué no es verdad._- Avanzaba mientras las lágrimas caían lentamente de sus ojos.- _Dime qué no fuiste tú._-_

_Soltó la presa, y sin quitarle la vista de encima, comenzó a rodearlo, listo para atacar en cualquier momento. Más Ritchie no tenía intenciones de pelear con él, quería hacerlo entrar en razón y llevarlo por un camino qué muy pocos concurrían, para qué escapara y lograra ponerse a salvo._

_- _Grr._- Gruñó con más fuerza y dio un gran salto._

_Más una piedra apareció zumbando, estrellándose en la cabeza del lobo, qué cayó con pesadez al suelo. Ritchie miró rumbo a la dirección de donde provino la piedra, llevándose un gran asombro._

_- _Vick._-_

_- **¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL!**- Gritó furioso el de piel roja.- **¡VETE!**-_

_-_ Vick, tú no..._- El castaño se aproximó a donde él._

_- **¡GROAR!**-_

_Más Wellington aprovechó el momento de distracción para caerle encima a Victorio, quién comenzó a forcejear con él, tratando de evitar que no lo mordiera._

_- _¡No!_- Ritchie no podía hacer más qué mirar la escena.- _¡Basta, deténganse! ¡Wellington! ¡Vick!_-_

_Por un instante, el lobo se detuvo, como si hubiera entendido el ruego del otro. Vick no desaprovechó la oportunidad y le asestó un golpe a la cabeza, logrando quitárselo de encima, más no lo suficiente como había creído. Con una renovada furia y una ansiosa sed de sangre, clavó sus colmillos afilados en el hombro izquierdo del muchacho._

_- **¡AAAAAAAH!**- Gritó preso del dolor al sentir como su piel era lacerada en esos momentos._

_- **¡VICK!**-_

_Sin pensarlo siquiera, tomó una rama con ambas manos y golpeó con ella a la bestia, mandándola a volar a una corta distancia._

_Wellington se puso inmediatamente de pie, dispuesto a seguir atacando. Pero al ver a Ritchie respirando con dificultad, y con una mirada llena de arrepentimiento, se detuvo._

_-_ Vete de aquí._- Le habló con un tono frío, raro en él.-_ Largo._-_

**_~¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!~_**

_Intentó acercarse a él, agachando la cabeza y soltando un leve gemido, más el muchacho apretó con fuerza la rama entre sus manos._

_- **¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS!**- Estalló por completo.- **¡LÁRGATE!**-_

**_~¡LÁRGATE, NIÑO!~_**

_Dio media vuelta y se fue. A lo lejos, se pudo oír un aullido largo y lastimero. Ritchie entonces soltó la rama y estuvo a punto de soltarse a llorar, más el gemido proveniente de Vick lo detuvo._

_- _¡Vick!_-_

_Lo ayudó a incorporarse y con sumo cuidado, lo llevó de vuelta al pueblo, en donde los demás al ver y saber lo qué había acontecido, no hizo más qué aumentar la determinación de exterminar al lobo._

**.~o0o~.**

_Al día siguiente, Ritchie se sentía más qué culpable. Por la mordida, Vick había perdido mucha sangre y tras varias horas, lograron ponerlo estable. Había ido a visitarlo temprano, más no le permitieron verlo._

_- _¿Ricardo?_- Alzó la mirada al oír a Claudia Isabel hablarle.- _¿Estás bien?_-_

_- _¡Claro!_- Le sonrió.- _¿Porqué habría de estar triste?_-_

_- _No has comido nada._- Le señaló el plato de comida._

_- _Es que comí temprano._- Le respondió a la mayor de las gemelas.- _No se preocupen por mí._-_

_Ambas niñas se bajaron de sus sillas y se sentaron cada una sobre una de las piernas de su hermano, apoyando sus cabezas en el pecho de él. Era casi como si pudieran palpar la tristeza que sentía. Las abrazó y sonrió con ternura._

_-_ Todo va a estar bien._- Las miró directo a los ojos.-_ No hay porqué tener miedo ni tampoco estar tristes. Las cosas se van a solucionar pronto, lo sé._-_

_Estaba decidido, y esa misma noche terminaría todo. Él se encargaría de ello._

**.~o0o~.**

_Ya habían cambiado de turno cuando Ritchie, poniéndose una capucha para ocultar su persona, salió esa noche rumbo al bosque._

- ¡Oigan!- _Oyó a uno de los miembros de la cuadrilla qué estaba tras el lobo._- ¡Aquí hay huellas! Y aún están frescas.-

- ¡Vamos!- _Les ordenó Iván, quién estaba al frente._- Recuerden, cuiden sus espaldas y no gasten balas inútilmente.-

_Los hombres siguieron avanzando, gracias a la luz de la luna llena qué brillaba con todo su esplendor. El muchacho pecoso tragó saliva pesadamente y pensó en ese momento en sus hermanitas._

- Estarán bien, Chema está con ellas.- _Se decía para calmarse un poco, ya qué conocía lo peligroso qué era estar ahí en esos momentos._- Si algo malo me pasa, él se encargará de ellas.-

_Dijo una oración en silencio y empezó la búsqueda. Sólo deseaba qué no fuera demasiado tarde._

**.~o0o~.**

_- "Mamá."-_

_Recostado sobre una roca, Wellington reflexionaba en esos momentos. Desde la última vez qué había visto a Ritchie, se dio cuenta de lo qué estaba realmente pasando; tal y como se lo había dicho la hada cejona, estaba perdiendo su humanidad._

_- "Mamá."-_

_Sus recuerdos habían empezado a desaparecer, se desprendían de su memoria como las hojas muertas de los árboles durante el otoño. Sólo las malas experiencias parecían quedarse retenidas dentro de sí, y cada segundo qué pasaba se llenaba más de angustia. Aún así, luchaba para qué la memoria de su madre, qué fuera lo que le permitía mantenerse firme y de pie durante su forma humana, permaneciera hasta el último instante._

_- "Ritchie."- Alzó la mirada al cielo, donde las nubes pastaban con lentitud._

_Soltó un lamentable gemido, y no era porqué le dolieran los golpes que ambos muchachos le dieran. Le dolía que la única persona qué confiaba en él ahora le diera la espalda, especialmente qué necesitaba más que nunca la presencia del otro._

_Oyó pasos acercándose, y no estaba seguro de qué se tratara de los cazadores, ya qué había puesto demasiados rastros de huellas para confundirlos. Pero si se daba el caso de qué fuera uno de ellos, lucharía mientras aún tuviese conciencia humana, de lo contrario, moriría como la bestia qué era._

_- _Grr._- Comenzó a gruñir, listo para atacar a quién se le atravesara._

_- _¡Wellington!_- Ritchie se abrió paso de entre unos arbustos.-_ ¡Wellington!_-_

_Al verlo, se le fueran al instante las ganas de pelear y dándose media vuelta, le dio la espalda. Ritchie lo miró y antes de aproximarse a él, notó que estaba temblando ligeramente, como si fuera un pequeño regañado por hacer una travesura. Y sin poder contenerse, lo abrazó, sorprendiendo al otro._

_- _¡Lo lamento tanto, Wellington!_- Pequeñas lágrimas caían sobre el pelaje gris, el cuál era acariciado al mismo tiempo.- _¡Debí hacer las cosas de otro modo y, y, te lastimé!_- Puso su cabeza sobre la del lobo.- _¡Lo siento mucho!_-_

- Woof.- _Empezó a palparlo con un pata pata llamar su atención y le lamió un poco la barbilla._

- Tengo qué sacarte de aquí, hay cazadores qué quieren matarte.- _Lo miró directamente a los ojos._- Escucha, cerca de aquí hay un camino que conduce a las montañas. Escóndete por aquí en lo qué yo los distraigo y gano tiempo, ¿entendiste?-

- ¡Woof! ¡Woof!- _Saltó y ladró por unos momentos, aceptando la idea de Ritchie._

_Wellington se escondió en el hueco de un árbol y Ritchie le cubrió con ramas y hojas de arbustos. Luego qué terminara, se encaminó rumbo a donde estaban la cuadrilla._

- Volveré por ti, lo prometo.-

_Recogió un par de piedras antes de llegar a donde estuviesen buscando minuciosamente a la bestia. Al cerciorarse de qué nadie había notado su presencia, lanzó las piedras qué traía consigo rumbo a un conjunto de arbustos apilados._

- _**¡EL LOBO!**_- _Gritó uno de los voluntarios y todos empezaron a disparar sin dirección fija._

- **_¡ALTO!_**- _Ordenó a viva voz Iván, haciendo qué cesara el fuego.-_ ¿Quién está ahí, da?-

_Salió detrás de un árbol, descubriéndose la cabeza y sujetando con fuerza la capucha._

- ¡Ritchie!- _El rubio se acercó a él y lo sujetó de los brazos._- ¿Qué haces aquí, da? Es peligroso andar por estos rumbos.-

- Vi, vi al lobo.-_ Les dijo con voz entrecortada._- Estaba, estaba corriendo rumbo a la entrada del, del pueblo.-

- ¡Da! ¿Estás seguro?- _Al verlo asentir, lo soltó y se dirigió al resto de los hombres._- ¡Ya escucharon! ¡Al pueblo!-

_Todos corrieron rumbo al pueblo, más Iván no podía dejar de pensar en el olor a sangre qué percibiera en el aire._

- Listo.-

_Ritchie entonces volvió a donde estaba escondido Wellington, quién empezara a impacientarse conforme pasaba el tiempo._

- Y-Ya vol-volví.-_ Decía mientras tomaba aire con rapidez._- N-No te-tenemos mucho...-

_Y se desplomó en el suelo._

- ¡Woof!- _Corrió a su lado y trató de moverlo, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas._

- ¡Ah!- _Gimió el muchacho al sentir qué lo movían._- Welling... ton.-

_Cuando estiró la mano, el animal pudo ver qué estaba cubierta de sangre. Con el hocico, removió parte de la capucha para ver el orificio sangrante qué había dejado una bala perdida._

- V-Vete, p-ponte a s-salvo.-_ La visión se le empezaba a poner borrosa y sentía qué rápidamente se le escapaban las fuerzas._- E-Eres muy l-listo, e-estoy seguro qué tu... tus cachorri... tos... s-serán igual a... ti...-

_Su mano cayó inerte y sin dar ya señal alguna de vida. Tras caminar desesperado alrededor de él, Wellington se dio media vuelta y comenzó a retirarse a paso lento. Pero al no mucho andar, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos grises, haciéndole detenerse. Volvió a donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Ritchie, y tras darle un par de lengüetazos al rostro, se recostó a un lado de él, acomodando la cabeza sobre su pecho._

_- "Por favor."- Suplicó con suma tristeza.- "Él no debe morir así por mí. No es justo."-_

_Alzó el rostro hacia el cielo y le aulló a la luna llena._

_- "Alguien, algo. Quién sea. Por favor."- Volvió a recostar la cabeza.- "Aunque pierda enteramente por completo mi humanidad y mis recuerdos más preciados. Por favor, qué alguien le devuelva la vida."-_

_Y se quedó ahí, sin moverse, a su lado. Hasta qué apareciera el sol._

**.~o0o~.**

_El nuevo día comenzaba a clarear, las aves salían de sus nidos y cantaban agradeciendo al sol por cada uno de sus rayos llenos de calor._

- Ah.- _Abrió lenta y pesadamente los ojos, sin entender porqué le dolía tanto el cuerpo._- ¿Qué... pasó? ¿En donde... estoy?-

_Se llevó una mano a la sien, para frotársela vigorosamente y eliminar de ese modo el dolor de cabeza. Más se quedó mudo de la impresión al ver qué encima de él, había un hombre joven de piel blanca como la leche y largo cabello negro ondulado._

- ¿Eh?-

_El hombre comenzó a moverse lentamente, saliendo de su letargo y levantó la mirada, abriendo los ojos. Al ver al otro, se llenó de asombro y se sentó a su lado._

- ¿Quién...?-_ Le preguntó Ritchie sin entender lo qué sucedía._- ¿Quién eres tú?-

_Esas palabras lo dejaron frío, intentó correr, más resbaló en el suelo al ya no tener patas sino manos y pies. Ritchie lo sujetó de un brazo y lo miró directo a la cara, viendo fijamente sus ojos._

- ¿Wellington?-_ El otro desvió la mirada, más Ritchie le tomó de la mejilla y mantuvo contacto visual con él._

_Y en la profundidad de sus ojos grises, se percató de qué se trataba precisamente del aquél que días atrás tuviese forma de lobo. Wellington agachó la vista, sin saber qué hacer en el momento._

- ¡Oh, Wellington!- _Lo abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que el otro se sonrojara._- ¡No sé qué está pasando, pero me alegra qué estés aquí!-

_Fue entonces cuando la realización de lo qué acontecía lo golpeó de lleno. Separándose del castaño, comenzó a palparse el rostro y el resto del cuerpo. Había vuelto a la normalidad._

- S-Soy hu-humano.-_ Recuperó su voz perdida con el tiempo._- Otra... vez.-

- Wellington.- _Se sonrojó por completo al oír su voz, y luego notó que estaba tal y como Dios lo trajo al mundo.- **¡WELLINGTON!**-_

_Desvió la mirada poniéndose aún más rojo de lo que estaba. El de ojos grises alzó una ceja confundido, más al sentir el fresco aire de la mañana, se dio cuenta del estado en el qué estaba._

_-** ¡AH!**- Gritó mientras se cubría el pecho con los brazos, en parte por la falta de pelo, ya que de ese modo se mantenía abrigado del frío._

_- _¡Ah!_- Quitándose la capucha, Ritchie la acomodó sobre los hombros a Wellington, y le sonrió.- _No es mucho, pero será suficiente en lo qué te consigo algo de ropa, Wellington._-_

_-_ No, no tienes qué fingir generosidad ante un extraño._- Le dijo fríamente mientras se cubría lo más que podía con la capucha._

_-_ Pero nosotros no somos extraños, ¿cierto?_-_

_- _Tú para mí, no._- Desvió ligeramente la mirada.- _Pero yo para ti, sí lo soy. No sabes siquiera cómo me llamo_.-_

_- _¡Claro que sí!_- Contestó alegre.- _Eres Wellington y hasta ayer eras un lindo lobito._-_

_- _You moron!_- Lo sujetó del cuello de la ropa.- _¡Tú no me conoces!_-_

_Lo miró perplejo por un momento, luego su mirada se suavizó y sonrió dulcemente._

_- _En ese caso._- Ladeó la cabeza y extendió su mano.- _Soy Raúl Ricardo González, pero todos me llaman Ritchie y vivo en el pueblo que está a la entrada del bosque. Mucho gusto._-_

_Lo observó por unos instantes, después lo soltó._

_-_ Soy Wellington Addams, vivo en la ciudad._- Y apretó su mano con la suya, sonrojándose levemente.- _Mucho gusto_.-_

_- _Ahora qué ya nos conocemos._- Se puso de pie y se sacudió la tierra de encima.- _Será mejor qué vayamos a mi casa._-_

_- _Sí._-_

_Y apoyándose en Ritchie para poder caminar, llegaron a la casa de éste, en donde al abrir la puerta, todos se abalanzaron sobre él._

_- ¡Ritchie!-_

_- ¿Donde estabas?-_

_- ¡Hermano!-_

_- ¿Estás bien?-_

_- ¡Tienes la ropa ensangrentada!-_

_- ¿Qué te pasó?-_

_Wellington no hacía más que ver la escena y se sintió miserable consigo mismo, porqué a diferencia de Ritchie, no tenía absolutamente a nadie qué se preocupara por él._

_- _Manzana._- Sintió un leve tirón en la capucha._

_Miró hacia abajo y una de las niñas le sostenía de la prenda, alzando en una de sus manitas una manzana verde._

_-_ Para ti, manzana._- Volvió a hablar la niña._

_Cuidando de no mostrar algo indebido, se agachó a la altura de la pequeña y tomó la manzana._

_- _Gracias._-_

_Tras contestar cada una de las preguntas y presentarles a Wellington; Bibi, Chema e Iván se retiraron a sus casas, asumiendo qué ambos muchachos necesitaban descansar tras comer y tomar un baño._

_- _Lo siento._- El castaño le llevó una muda de su ropa.-_ Es lo más grande qué tengo, pero te quedará bien._-_

_-_ Está bien, peor es no traer nada._- Le contestó el de ojos grises tomando las prendas._

_-_ Sí._- Se llevó una mano a la nuca.- _Por cierto, es muy raro qué Rosa Isabel te haya dirigido la palabra._-_

_- _¿Rosa Isabel?_- Preguntó frunciendo levemente el ceño._

_-_ Sí, es la menor de las gemelas, la qué te dio la manzana._- Se rascó levemente el mentón.-_ Verás, desde la muerte de nuestros padres, ella casi ha dejado de hablar. A los conocidos les habla, pero ante los extraños se queda muda.- _Se llevó ambas manos a la frente, frotándose las sienes_.- A veces siento qué es mi culpa, porqué las dejo solas por mucho tiempo, bajo el cuidado de otras personas.-

- No deberías.-_ Le dijo de repente Wellington._- Ella simplemente no habla porqué no tiene necesidad de hacerlo, y menos ante alguien que no conoce y no confía.-

- ¿Tú crees?-_ Lo miró sorprendido y clavó la mirada al suelo._- Sí, tal vez tengas razón. Aunque.-

- ¿Aunque?- _Alzó una ceja._

- Ella no te conoce, ¿porqué a simple vista confiaría en ti, al grado de querer darte una manzana y hablarte?-_ Se preguntó más para sí mismo que para Wellington._

- No lo sé, apenas si llevo algunos días conociéndote.-

- Sí, es verdad.- _Le sonrió._- ¿Y cómo fue qué te transformaste en lobo? ¿Tu familia no estará preocupada por tu ausencia?-

_Ante la mención de la familia, no pudo evitar ponerse tenso y clavar la mirada a otro lado._

- Yo... no tengo familia, tampoco tengo a nadie.- _Apretó con fuerza la ropa qué tenía en las manos._

_Al ver esto, Ritchie se sentó a un lado de él y sujetó con suavidad una de sus manos._

- Cuéntame, por favor. ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?-

_Y mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, dejó qué las palabras fluyeran solas._

- Mi, mi mamá...- Sintió que el llanto lo volvería a traicionar otra vez.- Mi mamá murió, murió cuando era un niño.-

_Y llevándose una mano a la frente para tratar inútilmente de parar el llanto, le contó todo. De como un día, un ladrón atacó a su mamá para robarla, cómo él intentó conseguir ayuda al no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle frente, obteniendo sólo burlas y gestos de desprecio de cada hombre y mujer a quién acudiera por auxilio, para llegar demasiado tarde a su lado. Y como no hubiese alguien qué respondiese con los gastos del funeral y el entierro, aventaron su cuerpo dentro de una fosa común. Y los odió, odió a cada uno de ellos, jurándose pagarles del mismo modo algún día._

- ¡Si sólo alguien me hubiera ayudado!-_ La angustia por revivir esos recuerdos, así como el llanto, no le permitían respirar adecuadamente._- ¡Tal vez, tal vez, aún seguiría viva!-

_Ritchie le abrazó, le frotó la espalda y le dejó qué dejara correr todo el llanto, el odio y el dolor qué tenía dentro de lo más profundo de su alma. Y también lloró con él, porqué entendía bien lo qué era perder a un ser querido._

- Ahora sé porqué Rosa Isabel confía en ti.-_ Y se rió con suavidad, sintiéndose como un tonto al no darse cuenta antes._- Sí sólo hubiéramos estado ahí.-

_Wellington no dijo nada, sólo cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, estrechándolo aún más._

**.~o0o~.**

- ¡Ajum!- _Ritchie abrió los ojos apenas el sol entrara por la ventana, por lo que se estiró como en todas las mañanas._- ¿Ah?-

_Al verlo a un lado de él, recordó que gran parte de la noche anterior se la pasaron platicando, hasta qué el cansancio los venció a ambos. Se sonrió dulcemente y se salió de la cama sin despertarlo._

- Haré el desayuno.-_ Se dirigió a la cocina._- Prepararé algo delicioso como para chuparse los dedos.-

_Alegre, preparó la comida para todos, como lo hiciese todos los días. Pero al momento de sentarse en la mesa, descubrieron qué las cosas no estaban del todo bien._

- **_¡ESA MALDITA HADA ME MINTIÓ!_**- Golpeó la mesa con el puño, y volteó a ver a las gemelas.- Lamento las malas palabras, niñas.-

- Pero, ¿cómo es posible?- Ritchie lo miraba atento, sin comprenderlo del todo.- Se supone qué volverías a la normalidad por completo, ¿cierto?-

- ¿Y yo como diablos voy a saberlo? Lo siento, niñas.-_ Se disculpaba nuevamente, agriado por lo ocurrido, principalmente al notar apenas despertándose, qué tenía tanto orejas como una cola de lobo._

- ¿Y si necesitas hacer algo más?-

- ¿Cómo qué?_- Se cruzó de brazos el más alto._

- ¿Disculparte, quizás?- _Sugirió Ritchie con una sonrisa._- A nadie le gusta qué lo insulten.-

- Oh, no.- _Frunció el ceño, molesto por la sugerencia._- Yo no pienso pedirle disculpas a esa tonta hada cejona.-

_Un par de horas después, se encontraban por donde Wellington se hallara por primera vez a la hada._

- Lamento haberte pisado a causa de qué te atravesaras, haberte dicho que estabas ciega por tener una cejas realmente horribles y exageradamente abundantes como para no ver qué estaba pasando por aquí y por no disculparme, aunque tenía razón en no hacerlo.-

-**_ BLOODY HELL!_**- _Gritó molesta el hada cejona.- **¿¡QUÉ CLASE DE DISCULPA ES ESA!?**-_

- La mejor y la única qué obtendrás de mí.- Le contestó malhumorado Wellington.

- ¡Pues no la acepto!- Le gritó de nueva cuenta el hada.

- ¡Mira, tú, hada de pacotilla!- Enojado, la pescó en una mano y comenzó a jalarle las alas.- **_¡REGRÉSAME A LA NORMALIDAD!_**-

-**_ NEVER!_**-

- **_¡BASTA!_**- Ritchie los detuvo a ambos antes de qué otra cosa ocurriera.- Disculpa, pero ¿te es tan difícil aceptar las disculpas de Wellington?-

- **_WHAT!? ARE YOU BLOODY CRAZY!?_**-

- Mira, sé que no es una buena disculpa, pero es una disculpa.- _Le explicó._- Además, mis hermanitas le estuvieron rogando hasta qué se dignó a venir a buscarte y pedirte una disculpa.-

- ¿Y tú quién rayos eres?- _Le preguntó el hada cejona._

_Más no necesitó oírlo de sus labios, sólo le bastó ver su aura._

- Bloody hell!- _Chilló, mientras le señalaba temblando._- ¡Tú ya te moriste una vez!-

- Sí, eso creo.-_ Se frotó en donde recibiera el balazo._- Me dolió un poco, me dio bastante sueño, y desperté con el cuerpo adolorido. Pero ya estoy bien.- _Le sonrió._

- That's..._** THAT'S IMPOSIBLE!**- Gritó algo asombrado y algo asustado.- **¡ESO SIGNIFICA, SIGNIFICA QUÉ TE AGRADA!**-_

_Ritchie lo miró sorprendido, luego le sonrió._

- Sip, Wellington me agrada mucho, mucho.- _Se sonrojó y se llevó las manos a las mejillas._- ¡Ah, Wellington!-

_Y el aludido sólo se le quedó viendo más molesto que al principio._

- First, that bloody idiot french fairy and now this.- _Se quejó el hada cejona._

_Sin embargo, vio algo brillar dentro del bolso de Ritchie._

- What's that?- _Señaló curioso el bolso._

- ¿Esto?- _Ritchie alzó lo señalado._- Es un bolso.-

_-** I KNOW THAT!**- Gritó exasperado.-** ¡QUIERO SABER QUÉ ES ESO BRILLANTE QUÉ TIENES DENTRO DE ESE BLOODY BOLSO!**-_

_- _Veamos._- Empezó a buscar dentro del bolso y sacó un durazno.- _Es un durazno de mi huerto._-_

_Y más tardó el hada en soltarse del agarre de Wellington, qué en volar para abrazarse del durazno._

_- _So sweet!_- Restregó su mejilla en la fruta.-_ ¡Y tan suave!_-_

_- _¿Qué rayos crees qué estás haciendo?_- Preguntó terriblemente cansado Wellington de que el hada cejona nomás no llegaba a nada._

_-_ Este durazno es especial._- Les explicó a ambos.- _Ya qué fue cuidado con amor y mucho esfuerzo. Es producto de buenos deseos._-_

_- _Entonces, si te doy este durazno, ¿aceptarías las disculpas de Wellington y lo regresarías a la normalidad?_- Le preguntó el muchacho pecoso._

_- **WHAT? NO!**- Chilló el hada.- _¡No tiene nada qué ver! ¡Ese infeliz debe esforzarse por su propia cuenta!_-_

_- _¿Cómo te atreves, tú...?_- Rechinó los dientes del coraje._

_- _¡Tranquilo, Wellington!_- Lo detuvo de cometer una barbaridad.- _Disculpa, pero yo creo que sí tiene qué ver._-_

_-_ Explica eso._- Se cruzó de brazos el hada cejona._

_- _Sí, según_ **TU** _maldición, yo debía morir para qué Wellington regresara a la normalidad, ¿cierto?_- Al verlo asentir, agregó.- _Así que_** YO** _también formo parte de esto. Además de que ese durazno es mío. Así qué hagamos un trato, tú aceptas las disculpas de Wellington y lo regresas a la normalidad, y yo te doy este durazno, ¿de acuerdo?_-_

_Tuvo qué meditarlo por un momento, y se dio cuenta de qué tenía toda la razón, ya qué indirectamente lo había involucrado._

_- _Fine, you won._- Contestó derrotado.- _Pero con una condición._-_

_- _¿Cuál?_- El de ojos grises se cruzó de brazos._

_- _Hay alguien más con quién también debes disculparte_.-_

_- _¿Los aldeanos?_- Preguntó Ritchie._

_- _No, ellos no te creerían._- Le respondió el hada cejona.-_ Además, de qué esta persona recibió el daño directamente. Así qué si obtienes su perdón, volverás de inmediato a la normalidad, completamente_.-_

_- _¿De verdad?_- No le creía ni tantito.- _¿Sin trucos?_-_

_- _Sin trucos._- Le prometió el hada cejona.- _Lo juro por mis scones._-_

_- _¿Y quién es esa persona?_-_

_Ritchie le puso una mano al hombro al descubrir de quién se trataba._

_- _Yo sé quién es._- Le contó.-_ Y vive cerca de mi casa._-_

**.~o0o~.**

_El silencio era sumamente incómodo. Le explicaron de principio a fin cómo habían ocurrido las cosas y el porqué era tan importante el qué aceptara las disculpas del qué días antes fuera un lobo. Más Ritchie se sentía ansioso, Wellington cada vez más molesto, y Vick bebía lentamente un vaso con agua._

- **_¿¡HASTA CUANDO MALDITA SEA VAS A DEJAR ESE MALDITO VASO DE AGUA, STUPID MORON!?_**- _Gritó desesperado el de ojos grises, golpeando la mesa._

-**_ ¡WELLINGTON, POR FAVOR, CÁLMATE!_**-_ Le suplicó Ritchie, deseando qué las cosas no pasaran a mayores._

_Vick dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa y se secó la boca._

_- _Ritchie, ¿podrías dejarnos solos, por favor?_- Le sonrió a su mejor amigo.- _Necesito hablar a solas con_ "Wellington."-_

_- _Pe-Pero..._-_

_- _Me parece bien._- Wellington se cruzó de brazos.- _Es mejor hablar a solas._-_

_Y sintiendo el estómago revuelto, se salió de la habitación, tratando de no morderse las uñas por la desesperación de no saber lo qué acontecería entre los dos._

_- _Así que tú eras ese maldito lobo qué se estaba comiendo los animales de granja_.-_

_-_ ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?_-_

_- _No, no con eso._- Le respondió Vick, quién comenzara a calentar su brazo sano.- _Más bien, es con Ritchie._-_

_- _¿Qué? ¿Acaso te interesa?_- Se mofó del joven de piel roja._

_- _Me interesa y mucho._- Se tronó el cuello.- _Así qué dame tu mejor golpe, maldito._-_

_Tras diez minutos de estar rezando a cada deidad o santo qué recordara en el momento, Ritchie vio cómo Wellington salía del cuarto, de vuelta a la normalidad y con un leve moretón en la barbilla..._

_- _¿Wellington?_- Le tocó levemente del rostro.-_ ¿Qué, qué pasó?_-_

_Vick salió del cuarto en un estado lamentable, tenía el cabello alborotado, un ojo morado y respirando agitadamente._

_- _¡Vick!_- Ritchie se asustó al verlo.-_ ¿Qué te pasó?_-_

_- _Vámonos._- Le ordenó Wellington.- _Ya nada tenemos qué hacer aquí_.-_

_- _Sí, mejor vete, Ritchie._- Se señaló el rostro y le sonrió.-_ Esto no es nada con lo qué haya lidiado antes._-_

_- _Sí, lo lamento mucho, Vick._- Se disculpó y siguió al más alto._

_-** ¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN, IDIOTA!**- Comenzó a gritar como loco.-** ¡MÁS TE VALE QUE NO LO LASTIMES, O TE BUSCARÉ PARA ARRANCARTE LA PIEL A TIRAS! ¿ME OÍSTE , BASTARD?**-_

_- _Pueblerinos._- Soltó un bufido sin siquiera voltear a verlo.- _Por eso los detesto_.-_

**.~o0o~.**

_Al día siguiente, tras abastecerse para el regreso a la ciudad, Wellington y Ritchie llegaron hasta el cruce de caminos._

- Yo me voy por aquí.-_ Señaló la vereda que lo llevaría hasta la ciudad._- Nos vemos.-

- ¡E-Espera!-_ Ritchie le sujetó de la camisa para detenerlo, y dijo con tristeza_.- ¿En serio tienes qué irte?-

- Tengo muchos asuntos pendientes.- _Se cruzó de brazos mientras le contestaba_.- Además, he estado ausente por un mes. Tú sabes perfectamente que no se pueden descuidar los negocios, o las pérdidas serán enormes.-

- Sí.- _Agachó la mirada, tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar_.- Pero, yo, yo quería conocerte un poco más.-

_Wellington avanzó hasta él y le tomó del rostro con una mano. Ritchie alzó la mirada y se perdió en esos bellos ojos grises qué lo habían cautivado, qué no se dio cuenta de cuándo sus labios se rozaron en un pequeño beso._

- Volveré.- _Dijo el más alto soltándolo, y dando media vuelta, inició el camino de regreso a casa._

_Se llevó una mano a los labios, completamente sonrojado ante lo sucedido. Luego sonrió._

_- **¡ES UNA PROMESA, WELLINGTON!**- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.- **¡NO LO OLVIDES!**-_

_Alzó una mano, sacudiéndola en señal de despedida, sin siquiera voltear a verlo._

_- **¡**__**WELLINGTON, **_TE AMO!-

**FIN.**

* * *

_Estas son mis dos experiencias personales, las cuáles han sido importantes, al menos para mí. Se las conté a un par de personas, más nunca me creyeron, y hoy voy a compartirlas con todos ustedes:_

Cuando tenía entre 10 y 11 años, los niños de donde vivía me trataban mal. Asimismo, en un terreno baldío a unas cuántas cuadras de mi casa, había una perra amarrada con una cadena, a quiénes esos niños le arrojaban piedras, y cosas así, el animal les ladraba hasta que los chicos se fueran. Mis vecinos en esos días estaban arreglando su casa, por lo que había muchas tablas con clavos tirados entre ambas casas.

Un día, la perra se soltó. Correteó a los chicos maldosos esos, y uno de ellos era mi vecino, por lo que lo siguió hasta la casa, y como nadie había movido las tablas, la cadena se trabó con los clavos que tenían. Mis hermanos menores, que ya no recuerdan nada de esto, corrieron a avisarme lo qué había pasado, así qué fui para ver por mí misma lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Y ahí estaba, ladrando y revolviéndose porqué no podía liberarse de las tablas. Al ver qué nadie hacía nada, y parecía que los adultos habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, comencé a avanzar en dirección a la perra lentamente, alzando las manos a la altura del pecho y diciéndole qué se calmara, que no iba lastimarla. Por increíble que parezca, la perra se calmó y sólo me miraba con unos ojos llenos de tristeza, y yo alcé las tablas logrando así liberarla de ellas.

Parecía cosa de adrede, pero al verse libre, el animal se alzó y se fue trotando entre los chiquillos, quiénes le dieron el paso. Nadie volvió a saber de esa perra, ya qué no regresó al terreno baldío. Y desde ese día, ninguno de esos niños volvió a molestarme.

**.~o0o~.**

Hace un par de años, mi hermana me despertó, y lo qué me dijo, me hizo correr escaleras abajo. Mi pobre gatita Selene, de pelaje suave, color blanco con manchas y la cola negra, tenía amarrada en su patita un trozo de red anaranjada, de esas qué se usan para las plantas. Maullaba desesperada, mientras se revolcaba en el suelo, tratando de quitarse el pedazo de red; angustiada, intenté desenredar el plástico, más mi gata se retorcía más y hasta me lanzaba mordidas.

Fueron los momentos más horribles qué pasé, cuando logré quitarle el plástico se seguía revolcando y maullando, y como estaba segura de qué tenía hambre, saqué del refrigerador una rebanada de mortadela, me acerqué a ella y le extendí la comida, la cuál devoraba con desesperación e incluso llegó a morderme, más no quité la mano ni la aparté, sino todo lo contrario; dejé qué comiera hasta hartarse, ya qué decía _"No, a ti te duele más que a mí."_

Después de eso, Selene tenía miedo de acercarse a los demás y de salir de la casa, tuve qué tenerle la comida y el agua en el cuarto, tener la ventana abierta pese a qué hacía frío y tenerle una especie de camita para qué durmiera tranquilamente. Y lo qué son las cosas, ocasionalmente despertaba en la noche, sólo para ver a mi gatita hecha bolita a un lado mío y acariciarla. Y esa muestra de cariño y confianza nadie me las va a quitar, quedan en mis recuerdos y en mi corazón. Aunque hay ocasiones en las qué deseo volver el tiempo y evitar que la aparten de mi lado, pero debo cargar con mis errores por el resto de mi vida. Amé mucho a mi gatita, y pese a qué ya no esté presente en vida, la seguiré queriendo.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por leer este pequeño one-shot. n.n


End file.
